Acne is the most common skin disorder in the US, and although this condition is generally associated with puberty, it is not confined to adolescence and can persist well into adulthood. The acne condition is a complex one, impacted by a number of intrinsic and extrinsic factors, and, as such, must be treated with a multifaceted approach. Treatment should address overproduction of sebum, hyperkeratinization, overgrowth of P. acnes, and the ultimate blockage and irritation of the pilosebaceous follicle. Extrinsic factors, which exacerbate the acne condition, involve exfoliation via harsh abrasives or mechanical scrubbing, UV exposure, and some topical and oral substances.
Salicylic acid is a relatively mild beta-hydroxy acid, which is proven effective at correcting abnormal desquamation, the natural shedding of the outermost stratum corneum cells. Its treatment benefits extend beyond that of the acne condition to include psoriasis, keratoses, and ichthyoses. By penetrating into the follicle, salicylic acid encourages the sloughing of dead skin cells and other cellular debris and, ultimately, clears blockages. Further benefits of its exfoliating action are improvements in skin texture and hyperpigmentation.
While there are a wide variety of products on the market containing salicylic acid for treating the acne condition, most are in the forms of lotions, creams, and liquids, including liquid foundation makeup. Incorporation of salicylic acid into color foundations is advantageous, as it helps to clear current breakouts while concealing them. Furthermore, continued use will help to prevent future breakouts. Loose powder foundations are currently enjoying much popularity, as they impart a lightweight, natural feel on the skin while providing great coverage, long wearability, oil absorption, and diffuse the appearance of blemishes and other skin imperfections. Providing a loose powder foundation with acne treatment benefits would represent an improvement over an already popular product type.
However, the presence of free salicylic acid may serve to irritate the skin. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a loose powder foundation that provides the benefits of salicylic acid, while minimizing the degree of skin irritation. The present invention provides such a foundation.